Take out?
by sweeterreality
Summary: A little Huddy fic. Cuddy picks up House from Mayfield...
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first published fanfic! Short and Sweet =] I own nothing, the characters are David Shore's/Katie Jacobs'/Foxs'. Thanks for reading XD**

''One hundred and nine, one hundred and ten, one hun-''

''Hey.''

House tore his eyes away from the brickwork and glimpsed over to the doorway.

''-dred and eleven. Hey.''

''How're you doing?'' She asked, resting her shoulder against the doorframe.

''Okay thanks, bored out of my _mind._'' he emphasised, shouting in the direction of the Mayfield staff in his room,

''But I'm okay, how's everything?''

''Quiet.'' She smiled.

He didn't know whether she meant that was a good or a bad thing.

''I packed my case.'' He gestured to the end of his bed, finally sitting up and pulling his leg over the edge with him.

''All set then, let's go.''

The drive back to House's apartment was silent, Cuddy was too tired after a day at the Hospital to make banter with House and for once in his life House had nothing he wanted to talk about. No current medical case to quiz her with due to not being able to work for weeks, no juicy office gossip also due to not being at work and no personal insults due to being the exemplar for personal problems in the last few months. He would just be easy competition in a insults contest and so he resigned himself to silence until he could build up a wall again.

He just wanted to get back to 'normal', whatever normal was.

''So you feel ready for work now?'' Cuddy enquired, breaking the deafening silence for the first time in the journey.

''Yup, I'm fine.''

''Good'', was all she could offer.

Walking into his apartment House felt relief; it was good to finally be home especially with the absence of voices and hallucinations. He limped straight towards the kitchen and stopped short of the fridge.

''I've no food.'' He realised. He limped back into the lounge and rummaged through a draw pulling out a Chinese take-out menu, the one he and Wilson always use.

''Take out?'' He asked, walking back towards the sofa.

''I'm staying?'' Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

''You don't _have_ to.'' He snapped, picking up the phone and punching in the number, noticing her sit over on his piano stool.

''Hi, can I have a chow mien please, yeah.''

Cuddy glanced over at him, ''Make that two, House''.

''Uh, two actually, thanks.''

He set the receiver down and switched on the TV.

''My cable has gone!?'' He sat forward and stared at the screen exasperatedly.

''You were gone a while, you know, it isn't free.'' Cuddy interjected.

''Pfffft.'' He sighed and flopped back against the sofa.

''I'm _bored.''_ He groaned, dragging himself off of the sofa and towards his bedroom.

Cuddy looked puzzled, so what, he was just going to sleep and let her sit here staring at the walls waiting for Chinese takeout to arrive?

She began to gather her coat and purse when he hobbled back down the hallway with an arm full of DVD's.

''Don't worry _these ones _aren't the porn.'' He grinned, dropping them onto the coffee table.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing XD **_

_**Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy...**_

By the time the Chow Mein had arrived with a tap at the door, half an hour had passed. Half an hour of concentrated chess playing seeing as neither could decide on a DVD.

_"'Die Hard' or 'You've got Mail?"' _He asked scanning the pile of movies.

_''Wow Gregory House owns Rom-Coms." _She mocked, stifling a laugh.

_''I'm not playing anymore, no more DVD's; chess....'' _

''Admit it, I kicked your ass.'' He remarked as he headed towards the door.

''Two chow mien?'' The delivery guy held up a paper bag as he swung open the door.

''Yeah, what took so long?'' He asked grabbing the bag, slapping the dollar bills in the guys hand and swooping the door shut in his face.

''You're so modest about your achievements House.''

''You consider it an achievement that I kicked your ass at chess? It could only be an _achievement_ if there was an element of difficulty or challenge. You're giving yourself way too much credit.'' He teased.

Just as he'd finished placing the food out onto the coffee table and getting comfortable, his cell phone blared out: _'You are a dancing queen, young and sweet only sevent-'_

He flipped open the phone. ''Y'ello.'' He answered as he walked off into the kitchen, ''TV remote's over there if you want'' he pointed as he disappeared off.

''Who were you talking to?'' Wilson asked, puzzled, from the other end of the line.

''I have other friends you know.'' He bluffed.

''Yeah, I'm totally buying that. Who's there?''

''Cuddy, after she picked me up she stayed.''

''Why?''

''For passionate sex.'' He mocked. ''For _dinner_. Before you say anything, I _can_ actually sit and eat without jumping somebody.''

''Yeah that's what you told _me.'' _Wilson joked, ''So I assume you're not in need of my company then?''

''Not in _need _of, no, but if you have beer you're entirely welcome.''

''There enough take out to go around?'' He checked.

''Sure, if you get here quick.''

As he walked back into the living room Cuddy was sat in front of the TV looking rather amused.

''You watch monster trucks?!'' House gawped.

''No, I'm just trying to figure out the appeal; I don't get it.''

''Ahem,'' He mock cleared his throat ''let me explain: they're '_monster',' trucks'_.''

''Yeah, I got that part.'' She rolled her eyes. ''Who was on the phone?''

''Wilson, he's coming around to steal my food.'' He leant on his cane and smiled in realisation. ''That makes a change, actually.''

Cuddy mentally slapped herself when she felt a pang of disappointment that Wilson was coming over. Not that she disliked Wilson, just that she was enjoying being alone with House and seeing this side of him. No doubt, he was still as snarky as ever and had the ability to be incredibly frustrating when it suited him, but he was relaxed in his apartment. She didn't have to order him around or stop him from potentially killing patients. In fact, the biggest trouble they'd had all evening was choosing a DVD.

House sat back down beside her on the sofa and began eyeing the food on the table in front of them.

''Shall we order pizza? I don't know if I can refrain from eating this and Wilson will be pissed.''

She smiled inwardly at his concern for his best friend, Wilson seemed to bring out the best in House.

''Yeah, probably a good idea. What time will he get here?''

''Finishes his shift in half and hour so not too long, I'll order now. If we're lucky it might just get delivered by next week.'' He mocked their lack of punctuality.

As he hung up the phone and stood from the sofa he momentarily forgot his inability to stand on his right leg. Even that split second of letting his leg bear his full bodyweight caused a searing shot of pain to course up throughout his body.

He didn't have the time to recover and balance on his left leg; the pain left him incapacitated. Instead he fell straight down, hitting his head on the coffee table as he went.

Cuddy sprung from the sofa and knelt down immediately.

''House! Are you okay?'' She noticed the blood trickling from his nose and flipped him onto his side to prevent him from choking.

''Ah..'' He lifted one hand to wipe at the blood on his face whilst the other clamped onto his thigh.

As she grabbed a tissue and dabbed at his nose he swatted her hand away.

''Just leave it.'' He demanded, too pre-occupied with the pain in is leg to be fussed over.

''I'm trying to help you House, you're bleeding.'' She insisted, patting with the tissue.

''I'm fine, I just knocked my nose.'' He pushed her away with his free hand, ''I need my cane.''

He sat up and looked around but couldn't see it anywhere.

''Here, let me help you.'' She extended her arms and pulled at him, each arm under his armpits and hands behind his shoulders.

''Stop it!'' He pushed her off and struggled to haul himself up, failing once again and resigning to sit on the floor.

He let out a frustrated breath and averted his eyes to the carpet which now seemed to have a much welcomed interesting pattern to inspect.

''House, why don't you let me help you?'' She asked softly.

''I don't know.'' He answered honestly. ''I'd just like to be able to stand up without anyone's help. Without a stupid cane. Without popping pills. I'd like to just have the autonomy to use my own body.''

She looked at him, lost for words. He was being honest with her for once. A wave of guilt rushed over her.

''I'm sorry House.'' she placed a hand on his knee.

''It's fine.'' He said flippantly, finally looking up.

''Could you give me a hand here?'' He asked, now the choice was his.

''Of course.'' She helped to pull him up from the floor and push him back onto the sofa.

His grip was strong as she was his support. When she gently pushed him backwards towards the sofa he clung onto her through fear of falling again. As he dropped onto the cushion she fell along with him, landing in his lap and pressing against his thigh.

''Mmmfph'' He groaned in pain.

''Oh God I'm so s-'' She blurted as she moved to climb off of him, both in slight embarrassment for sitting on him and horror of hurting his leg.

''No.'' He looked up at her and held her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for the long wait but unfortunately reality gets in the way of fantasy, haha!**

**I've had fun writing this one so I hope you enjoy reading it. Also, you can tell where this is heading and I'd like to be tasteful - but it's up to you guys...smutty or tame? Hmmm, let me know. ;)**

**Chapter 3**

She shifted her body weight away from his bad leg and looked at him, perplexed.

She enquired his protest with an inquisitive glance.

''_He wants me to stay here, on his lap...." _She smiled inwardly.

He didn't respond, at least not with words. Instead, he squirmed under her, averting his eyes over her shoulder to the TV screen.

_''Commercial break. Damn it - there's no excuse to be more interested in TV as opposed to Lisa Cuddy perched on my lap''. _

''Toothpaste,'' He nodded his head toward the TV set, "I just had to hear about that _4 stripe _version.'' He replied. Watching 'Aquagate' or 'Colfresh' or whoever they were, proclaiming a break through in tooth cleaning technology.

''I'm sure; riveting stuff. Especially seeing as you're a_ dentist_ and everything.'' She mocked, realising he was suddenly uncomfortable with the fact he'd briefly opened up to her, now he had to joke.

Before she could quiz him further he was gently pushing her away and hobbling away from the sofa.

_''Nooooo!'' _She inwardly cried. So close but _so _far.

She likened him to soap at that precise moment. You think you've got it safely in your grip and then it flies away; completely unpredictable. But what can you do? You need the soap! So you'll just have to keep playing cat and mouse with it until it's yours.

Shower gel just won't do. Soap is familiar and musky, it's dependable. It's always been around.

Shower gel is unfamiliar, it tries too hard, and it's too easy. Where's the fun in that? Soap is more interesting, not to mention - it lasts longer_._

_''Hang on.''_ She thought. ''_That's a bit of a tangent; 'lasts longer?!' Gees, take a cold shower or something Cuddy... with soap. Damn it! There we go again...''_

She mentally slapped herself and walked into the kitchen to find him twiddling with an egg slicer, plucking at the wires and deadening their cries as if he was playing harmonics on a guitar.

_Ping, ping, ping, ping._

House could feel her eyes burning into him. Suddenly tonight didn't feel so relaxed anymore, he should have kept his mouth shut, he thought to himself. How could one tiny mono syllabic word, bring about a stomach plummeting shyness - was it shyness? Was it defence, embarrassment, fear? Was it all of the aforementioned?

'No.'

The tiny word which denied her to leave him.

Why had he said it at all? He shouldn't have let his heart rush ahead of his head. They could have watched monster trucks and ate pizza quite contentedly. Now they were both stood in silence staring an egg slicer.

Thrilling.

She reached out and pried the slicer from his hands, ''You want cheese string for fingers?'' She questioned.

''No''. He replied, taking her by the waist.

_''Phew I caught the soap, I caught the soap...''._She felt like she was walking on a tightrope. No, she felt like she was walking on a tightrope, juggling whilst reciting Latin text. House was difficult work.

He stared into her eyes looking for any signs that she would stop him dead in his tracks. She stared back, seeing the concentration in his blue orbs, she had the best poker face - he couldn't possibly begin to imagine what was going through her mind.

_''She wants this as much as I do.'' He concluded to himself._

_''He knows.'' She saw the glint in his eyes. _

She couldn't help but grin as the realisation dawned on them simultaneously.

He pressed his lips against her neck, smelling her perfume as he did, wanting to take her in through all of his senses.

His stubble skimmed across her skin as he trailed his lips up toward her jaw line, nipping at her tenderly as he went.

Cuddy let out a breath, she didn't know herself whether it was from relief or pleasure, or both.

Cupping his face in her hands she guided him towards her own lips, feeling his warm damp breath grace her cheeks.

_BANG, BANGBANGBANG._

''That would be Wilson.'' He whispered against her face.

''Are you going to answer it?'

''Beer or sex, beer or sex?" He teased.


	4. Chapter 4 Games

**Well, this one has been a long time coming due to things 'getting in the way' - so I hope it's worth the wait! I haven't decided on whether this is the end or whether I'll carry on so at the moment I'm leaving it as 'incomplete'. Enjoy :)**

* * *

After 5 minutes of waiting outside his best friends door with a crate of beers Wilson had got the message loud and clear, quite literally. House was busy, again; quite literally.

He grinned to himself, happy that House had finally gotten Cuddy where he wanted her.

*****

House felt dizzy, almost out of breath, he leant his head gently against the smooth surface, carefully listening into the silence, his senses suddenly felt heightened, like a panther. He smirked, peeling his face away from the door whilst trying to stifle his laugh in case Wilson was still on the other side.

"_You think he bought that_?" House whispered as he heard the other man's shoes shuffle away into the night.

"Yeah", Cuddy called from the kitchen, "but he's going to be traumatised by the noises you made." She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly House was behind her, hands gently resting on her waist. The air hitched in her throat as she tossed the last of the take out into the trash.

"Traumatised, you say? I didn't know I had that effect."

"Well, you must on your best friend who was probably having mental images of you fornicating with his boss against the very door that he was on the other side of."

She waltzed into the sitting room with a sultry stride, away from his touch. She relaxed down into his worn and cosy sofa, apparently paying no attention to him. House didn't really know what to make of this. Tonight she had taken care of him when she didn't _have _to, she'd been attentive and even though she held back he could still see the desire in her eyes. He wasn't deluded this time, this was no hallucination. She would have stayed in his lap all night if he hadn't denied her, he was _sure._ When he alluded to sex she didn't scorn him, slap him, storm out - she practically encouraged. So why was she walking away from him?

'_Beer or sex?'_

He'd denied himself the former, so he knew that she knew for sure that he wanted the latter. House stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her nonchalantly flick through infomercial channels as she stared at the TV screen.

"Hey, I just gave up beer." He scowled.

"Hmm?" She said, not averting her eyes from the screen and pretending to be deeply immersed in the junk that they were selling. She knew she had him now; there was no need for her to try to chase him tonight, so instead she thought maybe he could do with a little bit of his own medicine. Just a little bit.

He limped in front of her field of vision, flipping off the TV at the mains. There was nowhere else to look but at him, he reasoned. Was she playing with him all along? Just teasing him? Or did she actually want something tonight?

"What is this?" he asked plainly, sounding like work hours House, not 'alone-in-an-apartment-together' House. It dawned on Cuddy that he wasn't in the mood for games tonight, this whole cat and mouse thing didn't look like it was panning out very well.

"I was just teasing, House", she resigned with a shrug, conceding to herself that she was rubbish at playing hard to get with House.

He scoffed, "Teasing? This whole evening?" he sounded offended with a good helping of disgust. The atmosphere suddenly shifted. She had only intended to wind him up a little, get him hot under the collar until he snapped, whereupon he would whisk her to his bedroom. She hadn't imagined this turn of events.

"No, no House...God. I meant...I just wanted to ruffle your feathers." She laughed at herself.

"I thought you of all people would keep pushing, like you always do."She looked at him, the way a teacher would who feels sorry for the kid who drops their lunch in a puddle.

He shifted, looking at the ground and realising her intentions.

"'Kay'" was all he could muster at the moment.

All intentions were clear; it was as if their emotions and desires hung in the air all around them. Invisible, intangible but unmistakably present. It was impossible to ignore but he couldn't bring himself to utter a sentence or to limp over and sit beside her. He just clammed up.

Instead, he sought refuge in something familiar.


	5. Chapter 5 Melodies

_All intentions were clear; it was as if their emotions and desires hung in the air all around them. Invisible, intangible but unmistakably present. It was impossible to ignore but he couldn't bring himself to utter a sentence or to limp over and sit beside her. He just clammed up._

_Instead, he sought refuge in something familiar_

_*****_

House stroked his fingers across the keys and flicked his notation booklet to _' Debussy: Arabesque', _playing as much for her as for himself. She watched, enticed. Everything else seemed insignificant whilst his hands danced across the ebony and ivory. As he reached the concluding double bar line, he slowly looked up to her to see that she was gone, the sofa a vacant reminder of her presence. His heart seemed to plummet into his stomach until he felt her hands brush over his shoulders and it bungeed back into its rightful place. Turning around on the piano stool he saw her smiling down at him. Silently, he reached out to her waist and before he could stand she was perched in his lap placing gentle and fleeting kisses across his lips. Cuddy leant into him, pushing him back against the piano which sung out in discordant hymns. He wrapped his arms around her torso pulling her body closer until he could practically feel her heartbeat coursing through her veins. She placed more kisses down his neck as he held her, resting his head on her shoulder, breathing her in. His shirt somehow found itself discarded upon the floor as his hands made a glissando through her flowing hair, kissing lightly over her collarbone as he did. She sighed as he pulled her free from her office shirt and wrapped his fingers through the clasp of her lacy bra. The 'click' which echoed through the room was enough to send burning sensations through his thighs. She acknowledged his growing desire by reaching between them, gently but firmly massaging through the thick jean material. His breath scraped through his larynx as his entire body halted; his brain only paying attention to one of his body's constituent parts.

Cuddy reached for the buckle, eager to free House from the confines of his jeans. Every loop through which the belt travelled seemed like an epoch as their yearning intensified. The belt tumbled to the hardwood floor causing a _clunk to _resonate in the room and leap from surface to surface; the only sound besides their laboured breathing and soft kisses. The sound was harsh and sudden, a contrast to their gentle and deliberate foreplay.

He returned the favour of his new found partial freedom by slowly inching the zipper down the back of her skirt, tugging the material around her waist as she stood to step from its imprisonment. She skilfully removed House's jeans while he remained seated, easing his hips from the piano stool to aid her pull them off. All that remained for her to conquer was his boxer shorts which were currently tight against his straining erection. House worked on her last remaining garment; the panties. He tugged at them eagerly and they were soon resting alongside the pile of clothing on his apartment floor. Cuddy brushed her own desire against his, which was still hard in his taut underwear. His boxers became wet on the outside from Cuddy's gentle motions up and down. He let out a soft moan into her ear and responded to her rocking, pushing firmly against her as she drew in air sharply through her teeth.

Turning impetuous he could no longer stand to be separated from her wet warmth by the material covering his shaft. He felt between them and plucked at the elastic of his waistband desperate to free himself. Cuddy saw the lust flash across his blue eyes and tore away the boxer shorts causing House to thrust upward, instinctively trying to find her. She pushed down onto him, fulfilling his desire. House let out a heavy breath muttering her name as he stroked a thumb across her pert nipple. She steadied herself above him, and with one swift motion she accepted his full length driving down onto him fully as his chest heaved with pleasure. House thrust up to meet her and their rhythm seemed innate. It had been much too long since they had been this intimate together but within moments they had rediscovered one another's sensual spots and knew how to please each other with ease. As Cuddy reached closer to the edge House gripped her hips and thrust deeper, licking and nibbling at her breasts and feeling her walls tighten around him until she exploded with a cry of his name. She kissed him passionately as they picked up their rhythm again, feeling him creep closer to release. He muttered her name, each time more audible, until her gentle thrusting rhythm drove him to the very edge. House clasped at her shoulders, under her arms, as he released into her, thrusting wildly into her, deeper and deeper until he was completely empty. She watched his face as he finally exhaled, panting her name into the air as his chest rose and fell until he regained a normal breathing pattern.

He let out a sated groan and fell back against the piano causing a flurry of notes to signal the final cadence of their song.

"No more games." He smirked.

**:] Thanks for reading!**


End file.
